In a conventional digital book production workflow, electronic files for book blocks and covers are stored in a digital repository. To produce a book, the electronic files are retrieved and sent to a workstation or server, such as, for example, a digital front end (DFE) for data manipulation. The book block and cover files are subject to a raster image process (RIP) and then sent to an appropriate printer for printing of the book blocks and covers. The printed book blocks and covers are then finished by binding the covers to the book blocks.
Problems exist with conventional workflows because book blocks are often printed on different equipment than the covers. For example, mismatch problems occur when the wrong book block is associated with a cover. Miscount problems occur when the number of printed covers is different than the number of printed book blocks. Inefficiencies also exist because, to avoid the problems discussed, printing of a book block is often initiated after printing of the covers is completed.
Furthermore, recovery from these problems can be difficult. For example, if a printing system detects a book block/cover mismatch in a finishing system (such as, the Xerox DigiFinish™ system), the systems shuts down to avoid binding the book block to the wrong cover. As a result, paper fills the entire paper path of the printing system and the finishing system. Clearing the paper path can be time consuming.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide a cover-driven system and method for book production.